the_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Synthos
The Republic of Synthos is an interplanetary Federal Democractic Republic based out of Republic City on Darwin in the Galapagos system. The Republic is mainly populated by sentient synthetic beings (androids, robots, drones, etc.) and has grown to accept Humans as well. The Republic is a highly advanced capitalist society, it is engaged in trade with numerous other nations outside of of the Galapagos. Republic territory reaches from Republic City, north and south, wrapped around Elder and Coalition territories, as well as off-world where the Republic maintains numerous colonies. Government The Synthos government is divided Into three different branches, the Executive Office of the President, the Board of Governors, and the Central Judiciary, the executive, legislative, and judicial branches, respectively. Executive Office of the President The office of the President is the executive branch, with some legislative powers. The role of the President is to oversee all operations of the government and the military, and keep the Board of Governors and Central Judiciary in check. The President has the power to draft laws, veto bills, make decisions for the military, coordinate other branches, make executive decisions, and act as the Republic official representative. The President serves a five year term and can remain in office as long as their approval rating remains high and they win the periodic election (if an approval rating dips below 65%, the president may not run for office again). The current, and first President is Alec. Below the president is a panel of advisers, each adviser heads a different department or ministry. Board of Governors The Board of Governors is a small council cosisting of the Republic' regional governors. The role of the Board is to draft laws, ensure that the citizens are being represented, and prevent the president/judiciary from becoming too powerful. The Board has the power to draft bills and laws, veto bills, delegate the budget, appoint public officers, change regulations, and oversee the operations of the different regions. The governors serve two year terms and, like the president, can remain in office so long as their approval rating remains up and they win the election. Each governor has an office staffed with advisers that keep them in check on their own region. The governors also control the interal affairs of their regions. Central Judiciary The Centryal Judiciary is a panel of three judges. Their role is to ensure that no other branch, or any laws, bills, or agency violates the constitution, as well as review the other two branches and prevent any subervsive action, as well as decide on legal disputes. The judge candidates are elected by popular vote but the three are appointed by the Board of Governors. Republican Armed Forces The Republican Armed Forces is the military of the Republic of Synthos. The RAF consists of the Republic Armed Forces Army, Republican Armed Forces Air Brigade and Republic Armed Forces Navy (RAFA, RAFAB and RAFN respectively). The RAF is noticably small for the size of the Republic, however, where it lacks in size it makes up for in tactics and being the most advanced army on Darwin. The RAF is a voluntary, professional army. RAFA The army of the Republic is well equipped and well trained. It consists of numerous special forces branches, ranging from the Rangers to the Demolition Corps, to the standard army itself. Soldiers are well trained and receive modifications to make their bodies more fit for combat. Armor and special subsystems are added to increase performance and endurance. The exact composition and size of the RAFA is unknown as the Republic strives to prevent its inner workings from becoming public. RAFAB The air force is staffed by fighter pilots and sentient drones. It consists of fighter and drone corps as well as recon and transport units. The air force is also responsible for operating the RAF's transports and gunships. Pilots receive extensive traning and receive special modifications that allow them to interface directly with their vehicles, removing the need for co-pilots while boosting efficiency and even creating bonds between pilots and their vehicles. RAFN The navy is extremely high tech, and is staffed by well trained sailors. It consists of several fleets with ships ranging from small strafers to colossal dreadnoughts. Naval sailors receive modifications to sync them with their ships and allow instant communication between sailors to increase efficiency. The vessel themselves are highly advanced and filled with cutting edge weaponry. History WIP